


Farmer’s Market

by Feu_Eau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, but it's nothing too crazy, eat your veggies kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feu_Eau/pseuds/Feu_Eau
Summary: The team visits a farmers market in order to buy ingredients to make a stew.Along the way Hinata has a surprise encounter.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Farmer’s Market

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic I wrote back in 2018 and it has a special place in my heart.

“We reunite here at 11am! Whoever arrives late will miss dinner!” Captain Daichi said to the group of volleyball players. Karasuno was on a training camp and at this moment they were buying ingredients to cook lunch together, since they were close by to a farmers market they decided it would be good for their diet and their teamwork to try to cook for themselves. Teacher Takeda and Coach Ukai were roaming around making sure no one ran into trouble but otherwise the group of teens was left to stroll around the small market on their own and gather the ingredients for a hearty stew.

“Kageyama what’s on your list? I have to get green onions and corn” Hinata read from a strip of paper as he began to walk beside the peculiar setter.

“Daikon and carrots” Kageyama answered with his signature deadpan face “Ah! I see carrots right there, I’m going that way” without hesitation he strolled down to a stall, Hinata however, saw that his partner in crime ditched him and decided to go search for his ingredients on his own.

The market was small and the stalls were mainly made with small folding tables and some baskets or wooden crates laying around, Hinata soon found he loved the vibrant colors of the products, the easy going nature of the merchants and the boisterous energy of the people, suddenly he found himself reminiscing on their last match, the energy flowing through his veins like fire, the players flying around like birds, the excitement of seeing “the view from the other side”.

Now that he thought about it, Hinata realized that the place they were staying for the training camp was near Shiratorizawa High school, he faintly wondered what their volleyball team would be up to, they were strong and difficult rivals to overcome but in the end Karasuno managed to flip everyone’s expectations.

“Ah”

While Hinata was musing about volleyball (as per usual) he noticed a cob of corn sticking from a basket, he looked up to face the merchant, registering on the way up one large pumpkin in the table that served as a stall, a hand placing an eggplant beside the pumpkin, a well worn red plaid shirt, the silhouette of a straw hat

“A cob of cor-” Hinata’s words died in his throat as he looked straight at Ushijima Wakatoshi’s eyes.

Ushijima, was the merchant, plaid, straw hat, corn…

Solely in his mind Hinata screamed so loud that his next life probably got scared. They held visual contact during what felt like a month and a half, innumerable questions and answers were exchanged non verbally through that visual connection. It was a true moment of tension, nor Hinata nor Ushijima moved one single muscle during the whole ordeal, the air was so dense it could’ve been cut with a knife.

Suddenly, Ushijima placed a cob of corn on Hinata’s hand and nodded with such intent that Hinata understood everything and nothing at the same time, he placed the money on Ushijima’s hand and as if a match had just ended, the tension dissolved and Hinata promised to himself to never tell anyone about this experience, he wasn’t sure why he felt he needed to do it but he knew it was right.

As he stepped away still shaken by the encounter, he met Kageyama, holding a huge daikon like it was a baby. As he told Kageyama that he could have asked for a bag or just to hold the vegetable like a normal person, Hinata was hit with a strong feeling of strangeness and love for volleyball.


End file.
